disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Katherine Brydon
Katherine "Kitty" Ann Brydon is Geoffrey's daughter, Mowgli's love interest, and the secondary protagonist in Rudyard Kipling's the Jungle Book. She was portrayed by Joanna Wolff as a 5-year-old girl and by Lena Headey as an adult. Role in the film Katherine "Kitty" Brydon is first seen as a 5-year-old girl traveling with her father Colonel Geoffrey Brydon, their friend Dr. Julius Plumford, some British soldiers, and Hindi people led by a guide Nathoo and his 5-year-old son Mowgli with their pet wolf Grey Brother through the jungles of India. At night, once the campsite is set up, Kitty is seen dancing to Strauss' famous Waltz played on a record player until Mowgli comes and offers her a flower; hoping to receive a kiss from her (as demonstrated by his father and a Hindi woman earlier) only for her to run away in shyness. But then, in return for the flower, Kitty gives her mother's bracelet she's wearing to Mowgli as a token of gratitude and possible "affection." After Shere Khan the mighty tiger attacks the camp by killing two British soldiers, who broke the Jungle Law earlier by hunting animals for fun and pleasure, and an Indian named Buldeo (which backfires when Nathoo himself gets killed in the process when trying to protect Buldeo from the tiger only to be left for dead by him), Kitty asks her father where is Mowgli and her father replies that "he's gone"; thinking that Mowgli died in a explosion when separated from everyone else with Grey Brother when in fact, Mowgli and Grey Brother survived by escaping the explosion. Years later, Kitty (now full-grown young lady) returns to the jungle with Dr. Plumford and a group of English ladies to do some paintings on some monkeys. When Dr. Plumford asks the women who can name the types of monkeys they see on the trees, he is disappointed to see that no one is answering, so, he asks Kitty to do so. Once Kitty has named all the monkey types correctly, Dr. Plumford is delighted that "at least, he taught somebody something" only to be later teased by Kitty when she says she spotted "a spider monkey with a moustache wearing a white hat and linen suit." Through a dare from some ladies, Kitty crosses an old bridge that leads to the jungle. There, she picks up some flowers (the same kind Mowgli once offered her as children) until she hears some weird animal noises only to come across a jungle boy who is actually a now full-grown Mowgli himself (unknown to her yet and who has been raised by wolves along with Grey Brother). When she is startled by his presence, she drops the flowers only for Mowgli to kindly pick them up for her. Remembering what he saw his father do with a woman and a flower years ago, he tries to kiss Katherine again only for her to run again. Before she reaches the bridge, she is startled by Baloo the bear's presence. Mowgli enters the scene and "fights" his bear friend so as to "save Kitty's life." At first, Kitty tells Mowgli to be careful but then, she is somewhat impressed to see Mowgli bravely "fight" a bear. Nevertheless, she is a bit scared so, she leaves to continue to the bridge only to bump into one of her father's men, Captain William Boone, who has a real crush on her. Kitty talks to Boone while Boone tries to advance himself on her and give a tiger growl. Suddenly, Mowgli appears, thinking that he is attacking Kitty and knocks him aside. Boone is furious and challenges him to a fist fight; refusing to listen to Kitty assuring him that Mowgli's harmless and trying to protect her, but is amazed by the jungle man's agility and ends up being pushed into the river; much to Kitty's enjoyment. Boone then calls his fellow soldiers that has Lieutenant Wilkins amongst them, only for them to get tossed in the river as well. Boone orders Wilkins to shoot him, but the soldier hesitates with Kitty assuring him that Mowgli is harmless. Suddenly Baloo and Bagheera the panther appear and all the other soldiers flee with Boone still in the river looking with hatred at his new enemy. Later, in the man village, Mowgli (who gave out an "intruder" alert earlier) climbs up a fort into Kitty's room. Kitty wonders what Mowgli is doing here and warns him that if she screams, the soldiers will hear her. Again Mowgli offers Kitty a flower. Kitty agrees to take it but only if Mowgli promises to leave. Then, Mowgli tries to kiss her again only to be rejected by Kitty; "What is it with you and flowers and kissing?" Later, Kitty is amused by Mowgli's ability to speak to her pet parrot. Kitty asks Mowgli who is he; both in English and Hindi but Mowgli doesn't answer and spends time looking at objects he has never seen before. Kitty warns Mowgli not to touch a burning lamp but since he can't understand her, he does it only to get his finger burned. Kitty kindly offers Mowgli an antiseptic for the burn. After healing his burn, Kitty notices the bracelet on his hand and recognizes it as hers. Kitty asks Mowgli where did he get the bracelet and states that it used to be hers until she remembers having given it to a boy named Mowgli, thus, finally recognizing the jungle as Mowgli. Then, Kitty and Mowgli hear a knock on her door, so, Kitty tells Mowgli to leave quickly. Just then, Boone and Wilkins enter her room. Boone refuses to listen to Kitty that Mowgli is harmless and goes with his men to capture him. After Mowgli is captured by Boone and Wilkins (with Buldeo's help) and brought into the dungeon in the care of Sergeant Harley for "attempting to kill the Colonel's daughter and stealing a dagger from a maharaja", Kitty and Dr. Plumford try to convince Colonel Brydon that the jungle boy is actually Mowgli since he was seen with the bracelet that once belonged to Kitty as a child and her mother before Kitty gave it to Mowgli and to arrange a certain education to Mowgli about the ways of men again. Later, Kitty comes down to the dungeon and tells him that they will try to make Mowgli speak and understand the ways of man again, Boone disagrees stating that he is a vicious and uncivilized savage. Kitty shows her disapproval to the way he treated Mowgli, but the rogue tells her that he did it to himself. Boone watches Kitty hold onto Mowgli's hand as a sign of telling him that she is here to help him. Wilkins tells Boone that if he can learn to talk, then he can be forced to give them the information they need since Mowgli possess a dagger that might lead them to a treasure. Kitty is then seen with Dr. Plumford teaching Mowgli the alphabet, a few British customs, and some words through books and slideshows. Mowgli is given some lessons by Kitty even when being examined by Dr. Plumford; much to the doctor's annoyance. Dr. Plumford states that Mowgli "is picking up fast" when he notices him and Kitty getting closer together in the process. A few days later, in the jungle, Kitty is introduced by Mowgli to his animal friends: Grey Brother, Bagheera, and Baloo (whom she recognizes as the bear Mowgli "fought" while trying to "save her life" earlier). In the jungle, Kitty teaches Mowgli how to dance countless times due to each mistake in the process as the animals watch them. As Kitty spends more time with Mowgli, Boone becomes more jealous and impatient to ask Mowgli about his dagger's location. After spending a whole day in the jungle with Mowgli, Kitty returns to the fort while trying to avoid being found by her father. Unfortunately, her father catches her sneaking in. To facilitate the situation, Kitty replies: "Hello, father." but the Colonel replies back: "Don't you "Hello, father" me! I've had men combing the whole bloody district looking for you! Where were you?! You were with that jungle boy, weren't you?" As Kitty calls him by his name, the Colonel continues: "He's savage. He's bred in the jungle. Raised by animals. It's not right for a girl of your standing, of your background. It's... It's not done, you hear. It's just not done." After a small argument, Kitty is seen the next morning, looking over a portrait of King Louis XIV of France with Mowgli. Mowgli recognizes the crown as a crown he once saw worn on an orangutan in a city of monkeys when trying to retrieve the bracelet stolen from him earlier in the movie, thus, dubbing the orangutan "King Louie" and "should Kitty see the King, she should tell him that Mowgli knows who took his crown." Later, Boone enters and asks how the lessons are going and is annoyed by the way Mowgli keeps copying the way he crosses his legs. After going for a stroll outside with Kitty, Boone proposes to her and she accepts. He then tells her that he will give Mowgli a tour of the palace. At night, at a dinner party, Kitty seen dancing with Mowgli to Strauss' waltz due to Kitty asking him to a dance; much to Boone's jealousy and annoyance. After Colonel Brydon announces the engagement of his daughter to Captain Boone and Boone gives her an engagement ring, Kitty dances with Boone until she notices Boone's men cruelly push Mowgli and knock him into one of the food tables. After this display of ill treatment and Boone calling Mowgli a "savage" and a "puerile Jungle Boy", Kitty breaks off her engagement to him and decides to return to England. The next morning, Kitty goes with her father and Dr. Plumford to bring her to the ship to England. Yet, on the road to Jaipur, they are ambushed by Indian bandits (who along with Boone, Wilkins, and Sergeant Harley tried to capture Mowgli at first to lead them to the treasure they're after which failed due to Mowgli winning and Baloo the bear intervening) led by Buldeo and his friend Tabaqui. Colonel Brydon is the only one able to fight back and kill a few bandits with his gun only to get himself shot on the leg by another bandit. When Buldeo is about to kill Dr. Plumford with a dagger, Mowgli stops him by pushing him out of the way. Then, Mowgli's wolf friends including Grey Brother and Bagheera the black panther join the attack and kill the rest of the bandits while Buldeo and Tabaqui flee with Kitty and her father taken as hostages. Boone is waiting with Wilkins and Harley near another area of the jungle and is annoyed that they have captured the Colonel as well. Kitty and her father are mad and shocked for the soldiers' betrayal. Mowgli comes to rescue them and Boone tells him that unless he takes them to the treasure, Kitty and her father will be killed. Mowgli agrees to take them, but promises that they will not survive. After Mowgli is captured by the evil British soldiers and the remaining Indian bandits, Kitty and everyone else are being watched by Bagheera and the wolf pack as they begin their treasure quest while Bagheera stares at Boone and Wilkins mostly. When Wilkins asks himself why Bagheera is staring at them, Mowgli replies, "Because to him, you are food." A reply is hinted afterwards when Bagheera sticks out his tongue to show his hunger for them. That night, Kitty tells Boone that unless her injured father is taken to a doctor, he will die but Boone mocks her fact: "He's a British officer. He can make do." Boone asks Mowgli for directions to the city, ignoring Kitty and that Shere Khan the tiger is on the loose. Mowgli tells Boone to follow the mountains and if he is still alive, he will tell him more. Next morning, Mowgli escapes with the aid of Bagheera, Harley is the first to wake up and chase after him, but ends up drowning in quicksand. Boone shows no remorse and he and his men continue, ignoring Kitty's pleas not to leave her father. But as they go through the jungle, they see a sign on the ground left by Mowgli that the Colonel is safe; much to Kitty's joy and relief. Tabaqui goes on ahead of them and finds Mowgli on top of a huge cliff, Kitty, Boone, and his men watch the two fight ending with Tabaqui trying to use a huge boulder to crush him, but Mowgli kicks him and he falls over the edge of the cliff to his death. Now there is only Boone, Wilkins, Buldeo, and Kitty left. Boone spots Mowgli and orders his remaining men to shoot him, but Mowgli leaps off the cliff and lands safely in the water. They finally reach Monkey City and suddenly hear Shere Khan. Wilkins gets separated from the group and ends up being chased and mauled to death by the dangerous tiger after having accidentally shot Buldeo on the leg when frightened by Shere Khan's growls. Boone hears Wilkins' screams and calls to him, but there is no answer. He hears a silent chuckle from Kitty and tells her that she could die too, but she assures him that Mowgli won't let her die. Now there is only him, her, and Buldeo left. Taking Kitty roughly by the hand, he goes on and spots Mowgli telling him to follow King Louie the orangutan and leader of the monkeys. He angrily shoots at him and goes into a corridor that lights up when he lights a match to the liquid candles in the room. Buldeo tries to kill Mowgli while Boone is still holding Kitty, but while chasing him inside a crypt, he accidently sets off a booby trap that fills it with sand and buries him alive, while Mowgli escapes. Boone, after receiving no answer from Buldeo, spots Mowgli and preceedes to shoot him again, but Kitty stops him; sending them plummeting down into the treasure cavern. Boone picks himself up and is amazed by all the treasure. He laughs greedily to himself and suddenly hears Mowgli and aims his sword at him deciding that he has no further use for him. They engage in a fierce sword fight, but Mowgli wins and severely injures the evil soldier on the right arm with a dagger. Kitty suddenly wakes up from her fall, Boone asks her to stay and help him collect the treasure, but after seeing his greed and insanity, she refuses and she and Mowgli escape. Boone shouts after her that he doesn't need her anymore and starts gathering the treasure himself only to get himself killed by King Louie's treasure guardian Kaa the deadly python. As Kitty and Mowgli make their way out, they are stopped by Shere Khan himself but Mowgli manages to roar back at the roaring tiger and stare him down. Seeing Mowgli's courage, Khan develops a newfound respect for him, and begins to see him as a fellow "creature of the jungle". Because of this and the fact that neither broke the jungle law, Shere Khan spares Mowgli and allows him and Kitty to leave peacefully. Later, Kitty is seen crossing the bridge with Mowgli and Bagheera only to find her father fully cured; while trying to look for her with some British soldiers, thanks to Dr. Plumford (who also managed to cure Baloo who was shot by Boone's men when trying to protect Mowgli from being captured earlier); much to everyone's joy and happiness. At last, Kitty and Mowgli approach a waterfall where Mowgli was raised by and lives with the wolf pack. This time, Kitty offers Mowgli a flower and they finally share a compassionate kiss together as the story ends. Gallery Babykittybrydon.jpg|5-year-old Kitty mowglikittykiss.jpg|Kitty and Mowgli's kiss at the end Category:Characters Category:Females Category:The Jungle Book characters Category:English characters Category:Adults Category:Protagonists Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Lovers